Express the decimal as a percent. $0.545$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.545 = \dfrac{54.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.545} = 54.5\%$ $54.5$ per hundred = $54.5$ per cent = $54.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.